Scrapbooking is a popular hobby among photo enthusiasts where one creates a photo album, or scrapbook, using his or her photographs. Typically, a group of people get together for a scrapbooking “party” organized by a consultant associated with a scrapbooking company, such as Creative Memories. The consultant provides tools, such as cropping tools, for the group to use and various supplies that may be purchased. Using the provided tools and optionally purchased supplies, each person in the group designs his or her own scrapbook. One disadvantage with this type of physical scrapbooking is that the individuals typically cannot begin designing their scrapbook pages until they are at the scrapbooking party where the supplies are located. Thus, it is typically difficult for the individuals to know which photographs, tools, and supplies they will need and for the consultant to ensure that all of the necessary tools and supplies will be available.
One alternative to physically creating a scrapbook is to purchase digital scrapbooking software that allows a user to create scrapbook pages or an entire scrapbook and to print the scrapbook pages. However, the printed scrapbook pages are two-dimensional and lack personal touches such as handwritten journaling, wherein a handwritten message is written on the scrapbook page; three-dimensional elements; and memorabilia such as tickets from a show a couple saw on the day they became engaged, a label from a champagne bottle from a couple's wedding toast, or a child's kindergarten graduation diploma.
Thus, there remains a need for a method of scrapbooking that provides the ease of design and planning associated with scrapbooking software while maintaining the ability to include three-dimensional elements and personal touches associated with physical scrapbooking.